


MOTM

by slow_burn



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slow_burn/pseuds/slow_burn
Summary: Thousands of people in the stadium, dozen cameras and their teammates around, can't change the fact that Jordan Henderson is a tease.





	

Jordan hugged Emre, wished luck to Marco and headed to the bench. Though “bench” wasn’t a fair way to say it – the seats would look just as good in any first class flight. He almost jumped over Simon to collapse in the seat next to Adam and spend the next ten minutes laughing and discussing the wonderful turn of events. A little before the end of the game he leaned to Adam and almost whispered in his ear.

“Hey, do you think 67 minutes will be enough to make you Man of the Match?”

Adam looked sheepishly at him.

“It would be good but I doubt it. A lot of the guys deserve it this afternoon. Maybe Milly?”

“Nah” Jordan shook his head and got even closer. “You’re my winner. And you know what that means, right?” He laughed when he saw Adam’s face getting pink.

“What do I get then?”

“I’m not sure yet.” Jordan lowered his tone and made sure his breath was going directly in Adam’s ear. “I might blow you in the showers. When everyone has left for press or drinks. Take your entire length in my mouth, let you hit the back of my throat and watch you struggle not to moan, because someone might hear us. Or” Jordan licked his lips and glanced around, but no one was looking at them. “I could wait to get you in my sheets and rim you. Lick, and kiss, and bite that lovely ass of yours until you scream, see stars and turn into a puddle on my bed.

“Jordan, stop” Adam barely breathed out, feeling completely flushed. Hot waves were coursing through his entire body and he knew he couldn’t blame the seats heating. But Jordan just didn’t listen to him.

“Should I make love to you, baby? Move steady but oh so slow, kiss and touch every inch of your skin, until you moan and bite your beautiful lips, and beg for me to fuck you harder and faster. Until you lose every sense of place and time and all you feel is me. Or do you want me to take you fast and hard, fuck you into the matress, ravish you completely, so you can’t walk for few hours and can’t sit straight for days. Then you’ll remember the feeling of me and the fact that I own you in every movement you make, that leaves you sore and tingling.”

Adam felt dizzy and lightheaded, barely seeing what was going on around him and struggling to breathe. He bit his lip, trying to chase all those visuals of his mind and jumped when Jordan’s hand landed on his knee. His breath was still warm in Adam’s ear and Adam flushed even more, if possible.

“It’s up to you, babe. You’re the hero today.”

Jordan heard the final whistle and took the chance to quickly swipe his palm up to Adam’s crotch, before standing up to congratulate his teammates. Adam willed himself to his feet, trying to get back to reality and pretend the spark in his eyes was from the amazing game, and not the fire Jordan has ignited in his core.

Later, when he officially got the Man of the Match award, he was proud but exited for completely different reason. Along with that yellow brick, he was getting Jordan Henderson, ready to make his every wish come true. And that was a prize worth getting.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it bad that this is the first thing I imagined when I saw Hendo coming out and sitting by Adam? I don't care, I'm obsessed and unashamed.  
> I still can't believe that I was there!  
> This is my very first try at anything Mature, so please be gentle.


End file.
